User blog:MLP Horte/Happy anniversary to TwitterPonies
I've noticed a few of the ponies are celebrating the year of Twitterponies by making a blog, so I thought I might as well join them. :) I first joined the TwitterPonies back in May last year as a watcher. I came across it through word of mouth on flankbook.com, a social networking site which has since closed down. When I first encountered it I was pretty amazed at the idea and immediately set to work following the Mane 6, Celestia and Luna, but as we all know, there's a lot of interaction right? Well I wanted to watch it ALL back then and so I followed every "Player" Account that I was aware of back then, and absolutely loved it. The stories were fantastic, the characters too. A few short weeks after following and I started digging a little deeper into the TwitterPonies though, and discovered a whole host of other characters who weren't considered as proper "Players" too. I believe they were referred to as the "Audience", who were separated from the "Players" and RPed in their own little version of PV where they could be selected for a "Guest star" role. This opened up a brilliant means for me to see more ponies in action and I jumped on it without hesitation! Following as many accounts as I felt I could handle and watching everypony grow and go about their business over the next seven months. From the littlest interaction, ski trips, dastardly mustached dopplegangers of Twilight (Here's looking at you mlp_TwiSpark!), Nightmare night, and heck, just about everything up until now! If I'm honest I would have been content just sitting back and watching the feed go for another year. You are ALL just that amazing. But I didn't. I decided that for the new year I'd go out and make a character, and I used what I knew about TwitterPonies in making my choice. (Thanks to all of your Wiki updaters for helping me in that sense =D As well as the Twitterponies forum for the info on it too.) I knew I didn't want to jump right in with an OC, As I had no experience in RP, I'd assumed that I would likely get ripped to shreds. So instead I ran with a show character who I knew from looking and watching didn't exist yet. Horte Cuisine, and I haven't regretted a moment of it. I brought him in with the hopes of serving a few ponies who travelled to what I always assumed was an NPC run café, and serve them I have. (( ^ In regards to this I want to point out that the TwitterPonies IRC is one of the best places to help you get started. They WILL help you if you ask. Same with DMs, they both will go a long, long way to helping you get started =D )) I've made great friends along the way too. It was hard NOT to make good friends if I'm honest, and I want you all to know that I'm both thankful and appreciative of you all. For all of the scenes that you have all performed with me (right down to the minorest of meetings) all the way up to the biggest of scenes I've taken part in (Town Hall dance disaster date withDaisy anypony? :P) and heck, even all of you ponies I haven't even met yet. If I could hug all of you, I would. =D On a final note I just want to say that I can't wait for this year, and all of the wacky antics, new characters and amazing experiences it'll bring. Love you all and I'll see you on the feed! ;) Category:Blog posts